An Explanation of Love
by YACOV
Summary: Of course they're in love, but why? An examination of the simple, genuine love of two very different people 34


Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or any of its affiliates. And much to my chagrin I do not write scripts for the show.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy the story

**Something So Right**

_How are they so in love?_

It was obvious to everyone that they were, but Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 just couldn't make any sense of it.

The whole gang at Sector V had worked with each other for more than two years; never burdened with the addition of new members or the loss of one of their own since they all had birthdays within a few months of each other.

When they had all come together they couldn't have been more dissimilar:

- Their leader was a control freak, work-a-holic with a pair of dark sunglasses and a strong British accent, and was as much Numbuh 1 in personality as he was in name.

- The mechanic was an overweight, American hobbyist who liked to wear a pilot's cap and couldn't help but crack puns and stupid jokes as often as he could.

- The medical officer and diversionary tactician was a sweet, innocent, somewhat preppy, Japanese-American girl who saw the world as a great big playground filled with rainbows and love. Sporting a smile as often as her oversized green sweater.

- The hand-to-hand combat expert was a short, excitable, serious and often time's ignorant Australian boy who would probably jump off a bridge just to see how high up it was, or to impress anyone who was watching.

- And their First Officer/Spy was a spunky, Franco-American black girl with a cool attitude, a calculating mind and a knack for speaking in the third person.

Yet through trial and tribulation these kids had solidified a friendship that could endure anything.  
But even so, one couldn't help but wonder… _how did two people, in many ways polar opposite and in other ways just simply different, come to fall in love?_

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 sat at length on the couch in the living room of the Treehouse, pondering this question over and over with two names flashing through their minds:

…_Numbuh 3_… …**Numbuh 4**…

* * *

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 had been best friends for years and there was no question as to the near brotherly bond between the two, but they were hardly similar in any respects. Numbuh 2 was real brainy, though in some ways he was a rather cowardly person, while Numbuh 4, though weak as far as common knowledge, was unequalled in his stoicism and courage. 

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 had a similar relationship. Numbuh 5 was very down to earth, introverted and somewhat of an older sister, and almost a motherly figure to the other members of the team. Numbuh 3 on the other hand was anything but down to earth, very extroverted, and much more like a sympathetic little sister to her friends.

* * *

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were good friends, who could share secrets, argue opinions and for the most part just get along well. That shared reliability was what had allowed them to talk to each other about this confusing dilemma that had kept them both in a state of curiosity for so long. 

…_Numbuh 3_… …**Numbuh 4**…

_How did it happen? And why?_

Though Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 had mocked Numbuh 4 at great length for acting strange around Numbuh 3 they never could discern why he did it.  
It was clear to anyone with eyes that he was unusually fond of Numbuh 3. Called to mind were a number of occasions where Numbuh 4 had put his feelings in relatively plain view:

- The report about Numbuh 4 saving Numbuh 3 from going to Pluto while putting himself in jeopardy…

- The rescue mission at the Beach, when Numbuh 4 claimed that Numbuh 3's kidnapping was a personal offense. And him taking on three large knights single-handedly to rescue her…

- The time he hit Numbuh 2 over the head for offending Numbuh 3 after King Sandy tried to marry her _again_…

- The tentative discussion Numbuh 4 had with Numbuh 3 while in the Hospital after hearing how much she adored another operative…

- The time he crashed the school play when Numbuh 3 was about to kiss the Delightful Children…

- And of course, the countless times he had taken it upon himself to defend her in the heat of a fight, even at risk to himself.

* * *

Though Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 never mocked Numbuh 3, it was clear through many of her actions that she had a particular soft spot for Numbuh 4 as well. Here they remembered: 

- Her wishing Numbuh 4 good luck and blushing when he was being sent to catch the renegade Numbuh 274…

- Her great concern for Numbuh 4 when he was shipped off to Boarding School…

- Her concern for him when he swallowed a Brussels sprout and her pleas that he would be OK…

- The blatant expression of hurt and the resulting anger she sported when he went on a rant about how gross and stupid love was…

- And of course the jovial attitude and open-heart thanks she gave him after he gave her a simple box of French fries for Christmas.

* * *

_That was it!_ The two friends had concluded beyond a shadow of a doubt at least that much about their friends. _They're in love!_

But it just didn't explain _why?_ and there was so much to explain _why not?_

- He was a bit of a jerk… she was a sweetheart.

- She was happy and kinda spacey… he was serious and really down to earth.

- He was out to prove himself… she was content with what she had and what people thought of her.

- She loved Rainbow Monkeys and all kinds of girly things… he hated such things with an equal and opposite passion.

It seemed the more Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 examined the facts, the more perplexing the question became. Even attracting opposites had at least some similarities and common ground that they shared. So what did Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 have? Was there a common ground for them to base their love on? Or was it a simple crush that would dissipate in time?

* * *

And then it came through with such clarity it was a wonder they hadn't seen it before.

Love alone was the common ground for Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4!

There wasn't necessarily anything about their personalities that was super appealing to one another; it was just a shared respect and acceptance of who the other person was.Numbuh 4 hated Numbuh 3's obsession with Rainbow Monkeys, but he tried to not let it bother him and occasionally humored her imagination. And Numbuh 3 didn't really approve of his violent nature, but she put up with it because she could see that there was a softer side underneath all his hostility.

There was something magical about what they had. It was a love not because of who they were; so much as it was _in spite_ of who they were. Neither worked to change anything about the other, they just took it in stride. Neither of them was sarcastic or manipulative or vengeful. Their love was simply what it was. And it was sincere and genuine... no strings attached.

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 left off there, satisfied that they had come to reasonable conclusion about what made their best friends so perfect for each other and determined to make sure that something so innocent and pure would never be lost.

* * *

At least not until Junior High…

_**end

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:** So… what did you think?


End file.
